amor sin fronteras
by ennoia malfoy
Summary: este es un fanfic HrDr de como empiezan a salir juntos hasta que llegan a tal punto que van de la mano a clase y mas cosas, bueno leed
1. del odio al amor hay un paso

Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que por favor no seáis malos conmigo si no os gusta, es un fic Dr/Hr en su 7º año en el colegio hogwarts de magia, bueno leedlo y mandad RR por favor!

_**Del odio al amor hay un paso**_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto a la chimenea de la sala común de los prefectos, el día había sido agotador, pues los nuevos alumnos daban mucho trabajo y sin la ayuda de Ron como segundo prefecto, la que hacia todo era ella. Decidió darse un baño para intentar aparentar estar menos cansada antes de ir a cenar.

Cuando ya estaba lista para entrar en la ducha, sintió como alguien o algo la observaba, pero ella no lo podía ver, un poco asustada y con la varita en la mano susurro:

¿Ho-o-la?-tartamudeo

Pero al ver que no hubo respuesta siguió a lo suyo, mientras Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo la acechaba tras la puerta y pensaba "pues si que se ha puesto buena la sangre sucia",hey¿en que estaba pensando? El era un sangre limpia y no podía permitir que le gustara una sangre sucia, aunque la verdad era que Hermione ya le gustaba desde 3º curso cuando esta le arreo un bofetazo, aunque no lo pareciera a el le gusto que Hermione reaccionase así.

Mientras Draco la observaba no se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya había terminado de ducharse y cuando Hermione vio que unos ojos grises preciosos la miraban exploto gritando:

malfoy! P-pero que haces tú aquí! Vete no ves que estoy….desnuda!-de repente se sintió mal, se toco la cabeza y vio que tenia mucha fiebre, Draco la seguía observando divertidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, Hermione se desparramo en el suelo y quedo inconsciente tras darse contra un lavabo.

Draco no sabia que hacer, estaba allí al lado de ella que estaba empapada y….desnuda, buff no se lo podía creer, la chica que a el le gustaba estaba desmayada junto a el y encima…desnuda, "bueno bueno Draco no pienses mal y ayúdala"-se dijo para si, la agarro, la cargo en sus brazos y la echo en su cama.

Mientras Hermione estuvo inconsciente el la observo todo el rato y vio lo mucho que le gustaba y hasta empezó a enamorarse de ella de lo guapa que estaba dormida, o al menos inconsciente, pero el no podía enamorarse de ella! Si su padre se llegara a enterar lo mataría! El con una sangre sucia!

Después de un buen rato Hermione despertó y al ver a Draco intento gritar pero este la callo con un beso. Hermione estaba asustada pero mientras el la besaba le gustaba y la hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, entonces ella lo correspondió con otro beso mas profundo todavía, el se abalanzo sobre ella y siguieron besándose, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sentian como su sangre recorria todo el cuerpo, era una sensación extraña,pero bonita, Draco la sonrio, Hermione lo miro mientras lo acariciaba y el tocaba su largo pelo mojado, entonces Hermione dijo:

no se lo que me ha pasado pero…cuando me has besado….me he sentido diferente…..y…… ya se que esto no estaría bien pero me preguntaba si tu….querrías…..- Draco lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras la agarraba delicadamente por la cabeza y la volvía a besar. Desde aquel momento ya eran novios¿Que consecuencias causaria esto?

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el 1º capitulo, espero que os guste, como dije antes es el primero que escribo y no se si os gustara, mandar reviews por favor, o alguna sugerencia o algo me mandáis e, ya os contestare al principio del siguiente capitulo.

_**Ennoia malfoy **_


	2. problemas en el paraiso

Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo y las respuestas a los RR, espero que os guste este capitulo y mandad más RR xfisss.

**_RachelRadcliffe:_** me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu RR pues era el primero, jeje, se que voy lanzada, a lo mejor me he precipitado mucho, no se, pero bueno espero que te gusten todos mis capítulos, besos!

**_Lunaa-tica: _**me agrada que te gustase mi fic, gracias, besitus

_-no se lo que me ha pasado pero…cuando me has besado….me he sentido diferente…..y…… ya se que esto no estaría bien pero me preguntaba si tu….querrías…..- Draco lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras la agarraba delicadamente por la cabeza y la volvía a besar. Desde aquel momento ya eran novios! ¿Que consecuencias causaría esto?_

_**Problemas en el paraíso **_

Draco miró el reloj, ¡ya tenían que estar hace tiempo en el gran comedor para cenar, rápidamente se levanto y Hermione extrañada le pregunta:

hey Draco,¿A dónde vas?

a cenar, mira que hora es, ya deberíamos estar hace tiempo cenando- dice Draco nervioso señalando su reloj.

Hermione mira su reloj y se impresiona, coge su ropa para vestirse, pero ve que Draco se le queda mirando y esta le suelta:

oye, que piensas que me voy a vestir aquí, ¿delante de ti? Ni soñarlo….

Entonces Draco es cuando comprende que debe salir de la habitación:

OK, te espero afuera, no tardes mucho eh-Draco sale por la puerta pero una vez mas la vuelve a mirar y ve que ella lo mira y este le guiña un ojo sensualmente al que Hermione no se puede resistir y se muerde el labio inferior muy lentamente para que Draco se de cuenta de que lo desea, entonces el chico sale de la habitación con su cabellera reluciente y cierra la puerta.

_En el gran comedor…_

hey ron, hace rato que tendría que haber venido ya Hermione, ¿donde estará?-harry empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga.

pues no lo se harry, estará…..-ron no pudo terminar la frase, pues vio a Hermione entrar por la puerta, pero…no venia sola, venia con un slytherin, exactamente con Malfoy, y lo peor esque iban agarrados de la mano! Ron no se lo podía creer, su mejor amiga a la que tanto amaba iba agarrada de la mano de Malfoy!

harry mira ahí esta, va agarrada de la mano de Malfoy…..y…….y……y…la esta besando!-Ron estaba tan furioso que pego tal grito que se oyó en todo el gran comedor, cuando de repente Ron se desmayaba y quedaba inconsciente.

_En la enfermería…_

pero Hermione! Que andabas de la mano de Malfoy! Acaso te ha hecho algo Ron para que te líes con….Malfoy, míralo! Esta inconsciente por tu culpa! Acaso lo pensaste! Eres nuestra amiga Hermione! No nos puedes hacer esto!

harry lo siento,…n...nno creía que le iba a sentar tan mal a Ron, ni siquiera a ti,….pppero Draco es una buena persona, sabes? Aunque no lo parezca, el se hace el duro porque es un slytherin y no quiere que su padre lo vea flojear delante de la gente, por eso es así! Tú ni siquiera lo entiendes harry! Cuando tu estabas con Cho nadie te decía nada, y que sepas que a Ron y a mi esa chica nos caía mal, pero no te decíamos nada porque eras nuestro amigo harry!-Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar y miro a harry que la miraba fijamente.

e…esta bien Hermione, como quieras, no te diremos nada, pero como Malfoy se pase de la raya con nosotros, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Gracias harry!-Hermione se abalanza sobre harry y lo abraza felizmente mientras mira a Ron que la vigila desde la camilla, Hermione se acerca a el- ¿¿Que tal estas Ron?Ya te encuentras mejor ¿? Oye, siento lo de antes, no lo pensé…podrás perdonarme?

claro que si hermy, que sino hacen los amigos, perdonarse- Ron esboza una leve sonrisa a la que Hermione sonríe con encanto y lo besa en la mejilla- buenas noches ron, espero que pronto te recuperes-Hermione sale de la enfermería dirigiéndose a la habitación de los prefectos buscando algo de paz.

Bueno aquí acaba el 2º capitulo, espero que os guste, tiene un poco de drama, pero bueno, esto se ira aflojando ya lo veréis, incluso Harry, ron y Draco pueden hacerse amigos con el paso del tiempo,¿¿ porque no?

Mandad RR plis!

_**Ennoia Malfoy**_


End file.
